The Hammerhead Knight
by Amarok Walker
Summary: In the year 1996, Link Avalon is a police officer committed to bring the guilty to justice. In a new era, Link will be called to action once more when his old nemesis arises to wreak havoc once more and only he can stop it.
1. Search and Rescue?

_Time: 2157 hours _

_Location: 7__th__ Street & Minish Avenue, Lanayru Province, Hyrule_

_Date: September 20, 2015_

Sirens blasted from each direction. Yells pervaded the air as firemen rushed to stop the deadly blaze hoping that the souls who were still inside the burning warehouse had escaped or in the very least, alive. Policemen shouted orders to contain the perimeter in hope that the person who started the inferno would rush out into their trap. After all, _he _was the most wanted man in Hyrule. If there was anything that these people knew it was that they needed a miracle. Anything to stop this deadly blaze so that the lives of those who were still inside would be spared even if the world deemed them useless beings of society.

Their prayers were heard at the sound of a rotor of a helicopter. Through the dark, ominous clouds of smoke that soared into the air, officers and firefighters alike saw a police aircraft circling the building above. For some of the people there, they couldn't help but feel deflated at the sight of the man who was hanging from the side of the helicopter…Link Avalon.

Link peered out into the landscape below eyeing the inferno with a ferocious scowl. Shit like this was something he learned to get accustomed to, the job called for it. Being an officer had its _really_ bad days and this night was no different. A war zone would have been a more appropriate word to describe this hell of a mess. His scowl further deepened as he thought of the one who had started it all. His shaggy brown hair blew in every way possible as his head peeked out from the opened door. He scanned for any safe landings but the smoke clouded any sort of route to enter. He cursed under his breath.

"I expected to be dealing with purse snatchings, house burglaries, or people disturbing the peace," yelled the frustrated passenger as he huffed for a substantial breath. His seat was practically littered to the roof thanks to the insurmountable gear that he was directed to hold though he knew no reason why "but this isn't what I signed up for." Link rolled his eyes at the complaint. _Better safe than sorry._

"Welcome to the job, rookie." Replied the pilot as he veered the helicopter, the apparatus slowly descending in a circular fashion. Link adjusted himself from the open door, making sure his feet were firmly planted on the skids so that he could continue scanning uninterrupted. _There's always a backdoor when you need it.  
><em>His eyes burned as he neared the flames.

"Hey answer this question for me then," The passenger said as loudly as he could over the noise of the helicopter "if these people are actually what they say they are, then why are we helping them then?"

"To the rest of society, they mean nothing. But to someone else, they are something." Link responded, his voice: wistful, a sort of wisdom that he learned from life that only those that experienced true hardship could understand. His eyes were distant, his grip on one of the over hangings turning slightly limp, he gripped tighter as he realized his complacency, he continued, clearing his throat, his blue eyes became more focused as he turned to the passenger "And where we're going is pure fucking evil so I'd watch it I were you kid."

The two people in the front looked back at Link in mild surprise. Momentarily forgetting the fact that Link had an above average hearing (even that for a Hylian), this only surprised the pilot briefly but only the passenger continued to watch Link with narrowed eyes. Despite their present facial expressions, they were more shocked to hear him speak at all. It was a well-known fact in the force that the "Hammerhead Knight" as he was dubbed, rarely spoke. What he made up from lack of words was his commanding presence, the type of presence that only the best presenters had to grab an entire audience's attention. For Link, it seemed to be natural...

"I hate to break it to you _Avalon_," the passenger sneered after coming out of his stupor, his face contorting into a similar scowl "but from the way I see things, I doubt the man you're looking for is there and I wouldn't bother even looking for any sort of life inside. If anything, you'd be lucky to find any bodies in there.

"Oh there will be _bodies_, I'm sure." Link voiced aloud in a dark tone. His eyes instantaneously hardened "I will make sure of it." he muttered under his breath, his eyes glancing to the side

"Oy! Sgt. Avalon. Are you going to tell me to stop, I'm running low on fuel here." The pilot interrupted, snapping Link out of his thoughts and directing his attention on the chaos below

"There, lower me down Lt. Skyhawk." Link pointed to a spot on the building that he just eyed earlier, a relatively safer spot than the other fire-cloaked spots on the burning roof, Pipit nodded as veered into a suitable spot "Hey kid hand me my gear." Link directed to the passenger, hands outstretched

The passenger eyed him distrustfully before practically throwing the gear towards the so-called Hammerhead Knight. He gave a smug grin as he expected the Hammerhead Knight to falter from his position, or in the very least, surprise him with the unexpected action. However, his smug expression fell when Link caught the bag effortlessly, looping the bag around so that it lay atop his lap.

"Nice throw kid." Link remarked sarcastically, knowing that the passenger's action was to make him look bad in the eyes of his peers (or at least to the pilot)

"It's Rupin." The passenger huffed crossing his arms, upset that his plan failed, _why couldn't he do just one thing wrong_ "Is that what I am, a kid? I'm older than you for your information Avalon."

"I can call you Rookie if you want me to. And for your information, you're talking to your superior." Link commented as he tightened the belt on his hip, securing the pistol, Rupin's cheeks expanded making him look as if he had one too many drinks at the local pub as he gave an audible "Hmph". Link rolled his eyes once more. He knew Rupin was a kiss-ass the moment he met him. Behind his chipmunk smile that he wore around his superiors, Link knew better than to believe that Rupin was capable at his own job. Hell, he didn't know how Rupin made it through the training. He couldn't even calm down a Remlit to save his life, much less another person.

"You Neanderthal. Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Rupin spat as Link shrugged dismissively as he put on a face cloth, Pipit rolled his eyes under his visor as Rupin told him plummy "You're talking to Rupin Plume, son of Goselle and Rauru P-"

"Nice to know Spume and as I've said before, I am your superior so address me as your Sergeant before you decided to show your face here today." Link cut in, not knowing he had accidentally butchered Rupin's last name.

"Also, he's the Hammerhead Knight. So I would respect him more if I were you." Pipit Skyhawk added in before Rupin could get a word in edgewise. He too was tired of hearing him blabber mouthing.

At this, Rupin was genuinely confused "Why do they call you the Hammerhead Knight?" he asked with a raised brow, leaning back toward his seat so he could at least see what the 'Hammerhead Knight' had to say for himself.

Link halted momentarily, knowing that this was another trait of Rupin. Along with being such a kiss-ass, he was a secrets seeker. He heard rumors being passed around in which he would use them for blackmail. No one did anything about it thanks to his family prestige. No one would go against someone the likes of Rupin, especially when he had the cash to keep the right people hush-hush. "I just," Link started, frowning underneath the cloth, knowing that despite his better judgement, he was exposing his vulnerability to one of the slimiest people he ever worked with, but nothing changed his mind as he finished, albeit ruefully "my targets just happen to be in the right place at the wrong time."

Before Rupin could have him explain further what he meant by that, Link had interrupted with a question of his own, this time to the pilot "Got anything on the thermo?"

"Six. One still, on the top floor. The rest in motion. I don't see any other heat signatures." Pipit answered referring the latter as the so-called misfits that Rupin had described earlier

"That doesn't sound too good."

"Seriously, why does everyone call you Hammerhead Knight?" Rupin repeated, slapping the back of his chair as if he were a child cajoling his parent to finish a line from a very exciting scene in a story, his expression turned into one of bewilderment "…What's with the sword?" he asked as he noticed the handle of the weapon strapped to Link's back

"It basically means he has eyes on the back of his head, Rookie." Pipit answered jokingly, chuckling at Rupin's expense

"You…" Rupin seethed as he eyed the pilot distastefully

Not bothering to hear Rupin's frustrations, Link jumped out of the helicopter and into the hell fire below, something that Rupin had not been expecting. His jaw only dropped as Link rolled onto the pavement below making sure to avoid the still burning flames. No more than a second after he landed did the door leading to the inside of the building open.

"Bokoblins?" Link murmured upon noticing the so-called henchmen "Either you're out of it or you're losing your touch." He rolled his shoulders forward, cracking his neck side to side as he prepared for what was to come.

With a fierce yell, Link charged at the group of five. Though fully prepared to go against a unit of officers, the Bokoblins were taken by surprise at the lone man running before them. However with a gasp of realization, they realized too late that the one man they were going against was not just any officer but Link Avalon, the Hammerhead Knight, but in the criminal underworld, he was known by an even more infamous name...

The Oni.

The Bokoblins could do nothing as they waited for the worst to happen, cowering in fear as they raised their arms above their heads. After a few tense moments of silence, with nothing but the crackling of flames, they slowly opened their eyes, cautiously turning the backs against each other to maximize their field of vision.

"See anything?" one called out to the rest of the group

"Quiet! You! Can't you see we're trying to listen?!"

"Well keep your trap shut, YB!"

As the three continued to argue amongst themselves and the other two tried to shush them without any success, none of them were privy to the clothed figure from above. One of the Bokoblins caught the figure too late.

"Watch o-!"

With speed rivaling that of a falling Moon Tear meteor, Link descended onto the group. This time for sure, they were done for. Sickening cracks were heard as Link's feet connected with three of the five Bokoblins, square on their foreheads. While the other two rolled away in a hasty retreat, Link was quick to draw his pistol from his hip. His feet were masked in dark shadows and his eyes appeared distantly unfocused. It was as if he had no pupils to begin with. The pistol in which he held was humming with a vibrant energy. This energy manifested itself physically into a cyan halo that surrounded the weapon, emitting a mysterious aura that puzzled even the henchmen who were already accustomed to such power. As the two Bokoblins watched from afar, their breaths held, they stood side to side to act as both a physical support and a barrier to the lone figure. Link spun around, his weapon aimed towards the two remaining henchmen. However upon eyeing the weapons his opponents carried, he couldn't help but roll his eyes, the unfocused expression leaving his countenance as he observed "And yet you bring a knife to a gunfight."

The Bokoblins remained defiant in the face of their opponent despite their primitive weapons. The only weaponry they had was a mace and a shield…a wooden one. _Yep, he's losing his touch. _"It would be unfair if I won this fight…" Link said, feeling relaxed and putting the pistol away, and rolling up his gauntlets…just in case they decided to pull a fast one on him; he put his hands behind him, flexing his fingers as he did so and smiled briefly before reverting to his usual stoic countenance "Tell me where _he_ is…" Link demanded suddenly in a cold tone, a dark shadow illuminated on his facial features, making anyone cower at the sight but the Bokoblins maintained their defiant posture despite their growing nervousness, they gripped their weapons tighter, hands sweating as they clenched their jaw to the point their teeth would pop; they heaved a bated breath "…tell me NOW!" Link yelled fiercely, moisture brimming near the corners of his eyes. He hoped it was just the smoke causing this. "WHERE IS HE?!"

At this proclamation, the Bokoblins charged at him, hoping to use his current emotional state to their advantage. As they charged at the lone officer, they hit their mace against the ground filling the weapon with an electrifying energy. Both Bokoblins smirked at this, they had him pinned in their sights and he surely would never be able to counter this attack.

Having foreshadowed that the henchmen would have charged at him, Link sidestepped them, rearing one leg back so that it connected with one of the Bokoblin's head. Link didn't flinch as he heard the cracking sound, knowing that such force was necessary under these circumstances. One down meant fewer problems in the long run. As he spun on his heel, he suddenly felt the blunt, heavy force of an object that he only could describe felt as if he were hit by an aluminum bat. He stumbled forward, caught unawares as a sudden electrifying sensation warped his entire body, his shoulder bearing the brunt of the impact.

"AHH!"

With a grunt, Link tripped forward, his face connecting with the concrete roof. Before even thinking about the pain, he spun himself around knowing that precious seconds were lost from his rashness. He pushed himself off the ground as the Bokoblin prepared for the next strike. The Bokoblin gave a hoarse cry as it swung for the killing strike, its eyes shining with blood lust. While any sane person would have dodged or at least raised their hands from the assault, Link knelt into a squatting position onto the ground. Keeping his head between his shoulders, he steeled himself knowing what was to come...

Link nearly fell forward as he felt the sudden weight hit his rear. His ears picked up the clang of the dropped weapon. Now was his chance. He quickly lifted himself off onto his feet, kicking away the weapon before his opponent could reach it. He turned his head in a circular motion...

Having slid and the weapon out of his reach, the Bokoblin was quick to try getting on his feet but the sudden pressure on his solar plexus caused him to roll back down. He grunted in reply "Our master will make short work of you, _Oni_." he hissed at the officer, though the hiss became a groan as more pressure was applied to his abdomen, Link's countenance betrayed little emotion...

"Send them my regards." Link replied shortly, before finally pointing the pistol and pulling the trigger. His eyes were distant as the body jolted from the impact of the bullet, he slowly put the weapon away but his eyes never left the Bokoblin's. He watched as life left the henchmen's eyes. The light slowly fading away into nothingness as death clutched his soul. But even in death, Link could see the anger and triumph clouding them. The knitted eyebrows and the remaining light gleamed of arrogance as the body taunted him so. Link turned quickly, cursing his mistake before muttering "I doubt it…" he responded to the Bokoblin's final words even if there were no words to be exchanged with the lowly leader. "If anything," Link continued, clenching his fists together "it will be me who finishes him and it is by my blade that he will die under." He looked up at the sky and in that moment he could see the clouds just parting… but even before they did, he saw the moon, _a blood red moon_.


	2. Hello, Oni

_Time: 2213 hours _

_Location: 7__th__ Street & Minish Avenue, Inside the Warehouse_

_Date: September 20, 2015_

Flames licked his armor as Link descended down the stairs. _Breathe in...breathe out. _He told himself each time he crawled his way down, arms outstretched so that he could catch himself should occur. If this is what the Eldin Volcano felt like, then he knew for sure he wouldn't plan on visiting the real one anytime soon. His eyes burned as smoke filled his nostrils but thanks to the cloth, he could breathe evenly even when the heat surrounded him. But even the cloth could not mask the scorched smell. He pulled it over his cheekbones.

Upon entering the corridor, he carefully reached one foot out, knowing that one misstep could potentially kill him. As he settled his weight down, he was rewarded greatly as the floor supported him with no signs of creaking to complain of his weight. _Better hurry before it does. _He came one step away from the only door, unconsciously feeling his torso to make sure his armor was well adjusted. It was... He reached for the pistol on his left side tapping one foot against his other ankle, the second pistol situated snugly into his pants. He was grateful that he had brought two just in case one of them was out in a fight. He knew that he had other means of protecting himself but this was the best way to keep his own identity hidden. He took a breath, flexing his fingers on the grip before ramming himself into the door frame. The door emitted a loud bang upon colliding with the adjacent wall. As expected, no one was there as he scanned the empty room, but he kept his guard up just in case any more crimson-skinned warriors were patrolling the third floor, anything that Pipit may have missed on the thermo. As he put his weapon down, he noticed a large tarp covering something in the corner of the room, about the size of a helicopter, no too big, a SUV, a little too small, a bus, SHIT!

Common sense left the forefront of his mind as he quickly paced towards the material. It was strange, Link noted, that it had not caught in the flames but it wouldn't be long (he figured) before it did. He could only assume, that some type of magical barrier kept the tarp in such an unscorched state. He eyed the tarp a half-foot away from where it was. One gloved hand reached for the material, but it hovered halfway in between as if something was stopping him. _You have to find him...You have to find THEM..._ He shook those thoughts away before he could even steel himself for the carnage underneath...

He knew his hunch was correct when he saw the mini bus... but never could he imagine the blood spatter covering the windows staining his very eyes. Streaks of dark red liquid descended down the windshield and Link could only assume that the one who done it must have made the kill not too long ago as evidenced by the dripping liquid pouring from underneath the bus frame. Even with the gore in front of him, his body told him to go in. _Was it that long ago?_ With bated breath, he ascended up the stairs careful not to step on the liquid. _Was I...?_ He heard a squeak... and the sound of his own head banging against the stairs as he slipped down the small flight of stairs, blood stains painted into his visage and clothes. He wiped the stains off, knowing that such an image would still haunt him after this nightmare was over. He stood up, his boots creating bloody implants into the floor as he ascended the steps once more. When he finally approached the last step, he expected a bus row full of bodies to be littered across the seats, but to his surprise, no bodies were in sight. He checked each row twice, nothing… except all the blood, remnants of what had taken place here was all that was left.

He felt something crunch underneath his boots. Forgetting that he was in a crime scene, he picked up the material on his boot and his eyes glistened with hatred as he read the words on the small parchment.

**How positively uncivil of me? But you should know by now the sort of being I am. Don't keep me waiting. It would make me positively giggly just to see you so Oni.**_  
><em>

Written on the parchment was a golden diamond...

Link crumpled up the paper as rage fueled him forward. He didn't care that blood had soaked into his boots or that he was practically desecrating a crime scene. All he cared about was ripping the life out of that bastard. The one who took everything away from him. And the only way he was going to get that is if he met the man himself. The one who started it all. The one who ripped everything away from him. It…what was that smell?

"SHIT!" Link cursed as the smell pervaded his nose. Even through the cloth, Link could tell what that scent was and clearly the mastermind was up to no good. _If he's not going to go down for a fight, then so will I._

He quickly left the room where he came upon another flames had yet to reach this place, something that Link was thankful for. He was suddenly taken off guard as the floorboards underneath his feet began to crack.

_Just great._

Everything around seemed to be a momentary blur as he fell…until he hit the ground roughly on his right side. His right elbow taking most of the damage. _Fuck. _He rolled onto his back, taking in large breaths as he lay there, vaguely staring at the small hole where he once stood. For that moment, he forgot the injured limb and where he stood-but that son of a bitch remained very clear in his hazy vision. He was brought back into reality as the skin on his back suddenly burned. At first he simply thought it was the hot air but he cried in agony as his clothing ignited. He patted his back fiercely knowing that leaving it alone would be a death sentence; adrenaline fueled him as the fire consumed the hem of his loose undershirt.

The fire finally died out and Link breathed a sigh of relief. He lay on his knees, perched just above the ground, not caring his hands were too growing sore and red from the embers he laid upon. His own body would heal itself. Sure enough, the burn marks on his hands faded away before his very eyes. The skin appearing new and uncharred in the ensuing hellfire. He stumbled forward, remembering the broken limb that his fall had caused. While anyone would have vomited at the mangled sight, Link could only gently lift the broken appendage as he pulled it closer to himself, finding any signs of damage that the fall had caused to his already beaten body. A piece of wood sticking out from the flesh just below his elbow was pinned there as if someone had taken a hammer and beat it into his skin. Blood began oozing out as he flexed and closed his hand. The liquid poured down his arms and into his gloves as the liquid pooled into his fingers.

Knowing that he was losing time, Link quickly stood up, almost too quick for someone with a broken and bleeding limb. Nevertheless, he kept it there knowing that if he took it out, he would lose consciousness in a matter of minutes…if the flames wouldn't get him first. Not even his body could heal itself that quickly or at that magnitude.

Crouching to the nearest door as he sidestepped around the debris, Link shoved the door open. He was relieved upon finding a set of stairs ascending to the top, grateful that everything he had planned to do would finally be over in one night.

Just as he was halfway up the second set of stairs, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Link barely had time to jump forward and reach the door leading to the second floor before he saw a body crashing down. With a loud thud, the scent of the burning body pervaded the air and into Link's nostrils, the body just a few feet in front of him.

Coughing, Link took off the cloth, the smoky and rotten scent of burning body horribly mixing into his throat nearly made him hack up his lunch. He was at least grateful it had not hit him but that only meant one thing if the bodies were dropping…the roof was collapsing.

_I'll die here tonight if it means getting rid of this demon._

Crinkling his nose, Link turned to open the door wanting to escape the foul smell. He grew frustrated as the door did not yield to his strength. He even kicked the door to tear apart the barrier that separated him and the demon. An idea finally struck him after a few wasted seconds.

_Thank Din and Nayru for her strength and wisdom._

Taking out the pistol, Link aimed at the door's strongholds. There was a ping as each bullet hit their targets. He could hear the door creak just slightly but that was all he needed to know. With a grunt, Link kicked down the door causing the dust to irritate his eyes. He quickly put the cloth back on, having reentered the gates of hell as the flames reached out to him longingly, beckoning him to come and play with them like a succubus leads their victim.

To Link, time seemed to slow as he crept down the hallway. Even though sweat had accumulated on his forehead from the unbearable heat, his hands felt cold, a certain numbness that fear could only take hold in his darkest hour. His heart beat rapidly. _No you have power this time, he only made you think that way._

As he stopped in front of the door before him, the only thing in the hallway that was not swallowed in the blaze, he steeled himself. His face returned to his stoic countenance, the only face in which _he _would respect… Did it really matter what face he showed? He was caught in his own trap. Time ensured that _he _was going to be caught eventually but for Link…it seemed too long that this demon was allowed to run rampant as everyone cowered in their own homes praying that they would not be caught in the demon's clutches.

His heart continued beating like a hummingbird's as he shoved the double doors open. Link couldn't help but tense as yards of tarp covered the sides of the room. It didn't help so much that it was covered in the signature symbol of diamonds. His eyes scanned the room. While normally, he would have his pistol out, he knew _him _well enough to know that he wouldn't sink that low in a fight…_no he sunk lower than that_.

Just as his arms reflexively reached for the pistol holstered in his hip. He heard a chilling laugh. Link grit his teeth together until the chuckling faded. "I was hoping to see you…Oni."

Link's eyebrows cinched together until his countenance formed into his usual scowl. His eyes darted to the thin figure before him. The person standing before him was of a somewhat muscular build, but still a lean body nonetheless. He stood tall with white tights, diamonds embroidered into the material, white gloves adorned his dainty fingers. A maroon cape decorated with yellow diamonds hung from his shoulders while a golden belt were strapped to his hips. Silver white hair swept over his face, leaving only his right eye exposed. Even with his regal and almost delicate appearance, that one eye exposed the demon's onyx eyes, it was pitless, all-consuming, and downright terrifying...

Ghirahim Diamonds was the demon's name.

"Oh didn't you miss me Oni." Ghirahim cried as he noticed the younger man's silence, he leaned suggestively against the oaken desk "Don't be a party pooper, I'll be all frowns if you don't turn that frown upside down."

"Save it, Ghirahim." Link cut in, sickened by his voice and his posture, he unconsciously took a step back, his right hand on the pistol

"Oh I thought the Remlit had your tongue Oni." Ghirahim said in mock surprise, pretending to not notice Link's actions, his hands covering his mouth to add the performance "I thought a few more_ lessons_ was in order."

"Don't. Call me that. Where are the passengers?" Link questioned with a hard edge to his voice, he was beginning to grow cold as the demon inched closer

"Oh naughty, naughty. Didn't I tell little Linky that it was rude to interrupt other people?" Ghirahim asked in a condescending tone as he continued prancing towards the young man "What would your parents think?"

At this, Link's eyes widened briefly, he immediately felt the burden of shame wash over him but before the first tear could drop, he exclaimed "WHERE ARE THE FUCKING PASSENGERS, GHIRAHIM?!" His left hand began twitching, just itching to grab that blade. But he stopped himself halfway.

Ghirahim sighed loudly as if disappointed in his pupil's performance. He turned his body away from Link before they finally rested again against the large desk. Link considered going after him while his guard momentarily dropped before he heard one of Ghirahim's fists knocking rhythmically against the oak desk while his other hand reached up to his neck where one of the fingers tapped against his chin.

"Passengers? Oh how embarrassing but I seem to be at a loss of these so-called passengers you speak of." Ghirahim stalled, a quirk of a half-smile painting his face

Growling at the fact Ghirahim was stalling, Link did not hesitate to pull out his pistol. Before Ghirahim could react, Link pulled the trigger. "…Care to tell me before I show you how I won the title of the 'Hammerhead Knight'?" Link asked with utmost seriousness after having shot the diamond earring that was looped in Ghirahim's ear.

"You were 'Oni' to me long before you achieved the reputation of "Hammerhead Knight'." Ghirahim calmly answered despite the fact that his ear was bleeding and his prized possession was destroyed, he clicked his tongue "After all, you were always mine_, sky child_."

An eruption of emotions exploded within the officer, but that familiar sense of guilt was amongst the strongest emotions that had swept over him. His frame shivered but not from sadness... before Ghirahim could continue with his taunts, Link dashed forward, too fast for Ghirahim to react, and the next thing the demon knew, he was on his back looking back into the eyes of his greatest enemy. His body pressed against the desk. Link's eyes were filled with that familiar sense of blood lust. Ghirahim smiled despite the circumstances.

"This reminds me of the good old days." Ghirahim reminisced, he finally turned his attention to the officer "Are you going to kill me, Link?" Ghirahim taunted despite the fact that the officer's hand was around his throat. Ghirahim knew that Link wouldn't hesitate. He smirked as Link's grip tightened.

"No."

Before Ghirahim could react to this statement, he was thrown to the ground. His breathing quickened as he felt his solar plexus being crushed and he once more looked at the officer's eyes. Above the officer's head, he recognized the weapon that he carried.

"I'll rip you to shreds."

"Tsk, tsk. You always were quick to jump in the fray before you thought everything through, Oni."

At Link's confused glare, Ghirahim pointed to the tarp behind him. Link looked up. He saw nothing different, he looked down at the fugitive only to find a previously unseen match edging dangerously close to a pool of liquid. Only when Link sniffed the air did he realize what that liquid was.

"NO!"

It was too late. Ghirahim reacted far faster and he managed to push the stick to the gasoline. Link was quick to look away as the flames edged closer to the material. His body was knocked backwards as a lone gasoline can exploded. Even before fading to unconsciousness, Link heard something… a chilling laughter, one that could only belong to one person… the Demon Lord Ghirahim Diamonds.


	3. Never Forgive, Never Forget

After many grueling hours of attempting to put out the inferno, many of the firemen had asked assistance from the officers to help in ending the hellfire. The policemen were more than willing to help but some were forced to stay in their position as groups of reporters tried to get a glimpse of the action that was taking place. As such, red tape had to be put up to define the barrier that authorized personnel were allowed to travel through.

As more bystanders grew curious of the event taking place before them, one police officer was forced to use his police cruiser as a barrier to prevent any more unwanted people beyond the red tape. As he got out of the cruiser, he was quick to find his superior and stood at attention awaiting orders.

"What in the blazes are you doing Private? You should have reported to me fifteen minutes ago on time."

"Well you see Captain, I was…"

"Enough small talk Private Snowhead. I need you to help those firemen over there." The superior pointed toward a group of struggling firemen as they tried to uncoil their hose. Before the young officer could say anything, an eruption had pushed him to the ground and he rolled away from any debris that had flown into the air. After the air stilled, Darmani slowly got to his feet, almost afraid that any quick action would stir the Goddesses' wrath. He flinched when another small eruption ensued but not enough to shake the earth. As everyone slowly stood up after having ducked to cover themselves from the explosion, Darmani smirked, looking down to his superior who was still lying on the ground after having been knocked to the ground from the shockwaves, he couldn't help but say "It's Avalon, isn't it?"

…

Link opened his eyes wearily. He blinked; the blurs fading all together so that his vision cleared to reveal the mess before him. The ringing blasted in his ears as he shakily stood up. After a few moments of self-correction, he stood on his feet as steadily as he was before the explosion. He wondered how that blast could have not killed him, given the distance from where he stood when he pinned down the fugitive…the fugitive! Ghirahim!

Link's fears were put to rest as he heard the soft groaning from afar. Link forgot the piece of splintered wood was entrenched in his flesh and instead of tending to the wound, he reached his arms out just in case he tripped forward. He suddenly hissed having stupidly realized too late that the metal shelving unit he gripped was burning into his skin. He pulled the hurt appendage towards him, keeping it close to his chest so that he would not make a similar mistake.

He eyed the fugitive before him. Lying there, the man looked so normal from his usual appearance. He looked as if he was sleeping, his back rising and falling with each breath he took; Link knew better than to believe what this demon was capable of.

"I'll never forgive for what you did. It's too late for me to even try and kill you." Link huffed as he hoisted the unconscious man over his shoulders. "But should you be deemed innocent in the eyes of the court, I will make sure that you will suffer a fate worse than death. And that is a promise, Ghirahim…" he finished as he searched for a way out, spinning his head side to side. The only safe path was the one from which he came, the explosion may have torn the side of the building but the flames below ensured a painful death if he tried to jump out from that side.

Gritting his teeth, Link kicked the double doors from which he came. Adjusting the still unconscious fugitive, Link turned to go down the stairs but paused when he remembered the body waiting on the other side.

_Can't risk it. More of them will probably have fallen. _

Just before the thought could repeat itself, Link heard a groaning of metal behind him. Looking up at the ceiling, he was met with the sudden and violent force of water. He spit the excess water from his mouth and he couldn't help but think sourly _That could have helped me sooner._

The familiar creaking of wood made his blood run cold and he remembered the previous experience that he just had earlier and he knew what it meant this time if he didn't get out now. Racing the opposite direction, he blindly took turns down different hallways, hoping for another exit door to lead him out of this place. The cloth had fallen off his face earlier and he was now feeling the full force of the fumes, nearly causing him to double over and regain his breath.

_I cannot die tonight. This isn't my time._

He veered into the last possibly known hallway. He couldn't help but feel relieved at the sight of a glass window. Like light in a dark tunnel. He nearly fell forward as something struck him roughly in the back, just missing his head by a few inches. He looked back; a piece of debris was at his heels, burning brightly as he stared at it in mesmerized awe. It reminded him of a ruby, beaten down so that its true beauty could shine. A rare trait these days, Link mused.

A shower of dust fell in his hair as stared at the beauty before him. Blinking twice, Link blindly marched forward, realizing that his passenger was becoming more coherent with each word he mumbled from behind his ear. Link cringed _Consider yourself lucky that I won't leave you here._

His hand suddenly burned and Link hoarsely cried as he fell to his knees. That familiar telltale sensation of the snaking line searing into his skin told him enough. _I swore on my life but I must correct a lot of wrongs to make this right._

His legs cried in pain as he forced himself to continue. Had he not been so stubborn, he would have liked to let the flames consume him and the demon riding his shoulders just to end it. _Actually, the idea didn't sound too bad…_

He shook his head furiously _No I cannot. I made a vow._

Clamping his teeth shut, Link trooped forward, not letting any doubt pass his mind as he focused on the task at hand. _Don't think what you have to do in the future. Focus on the present._

He was only a few steps away, a relief filling him like syrup as he proceeded. The relief reenergized his exhausted limbs and he couldn't help but grin even as the smoke pervaded his senses.

_Almost there._

Link was suddenly thrown to his knees, the extra weight of the barely conscious fugitive only adding to the pain of falling forward on his face. Dust kicked up in his face and pieces of debris landed centimeters from his body. The metallic taste told Link that he broke a few teeth for his troubles. _Do the goddesses wish to toy with me?_

Grunting, Link hoisted himself to his feet as he pushed himself off the floor, the fugitive atop his shoulder. An exhausted shout escaped his lips as he kicked the window open. The shrill sound of glass breaking made Link cringe. But he continued forward nonetheless. He tried to get his voice to work but only a hoarse shout escaped from his mouth. He only realized now how close the flames were to him.

"Help!" Link yelled as loudly as he could, hoping there was something nearby

All of a sudden he found himself on the ground, stories from where he once stood. He did not know how he did so but for Link, everything became a blur. He did not feel the pain in his body even as the rubble racked his body over and over again. He did not feel the liquid pouring from his head. Nor did he hear the groaning of a figure nearby. The whole world was silent to Link.

Faces came into his vision. His eyes couldn't adjust to the mass of shadows towering over him but he somehow knew they were friendly. He was moving away he noticed, he couldn't turn his head for something was wrapped around his forehead to keep him in place. His ears finally picked up a ringing sound and a massive crowd of yells swam through his mind. The sudden influx of noise causing him to fasten his eyes shut in a vain attempt to block out the headache that suddenly overwhelmed him.

The last thing he could remember before he was loaded into the ambulance was a red sky.

…

"_You've failed me."_

"_Yes, I did… for the greater good."_

_Ghirahim laughed, but Link kept his stoic countenance despite the fact that the Demon Lord was sitting just a few feet away from him. He kept himself from lashing out by sticking his fists into pockets._

_Ghirahim noticed this but didn't comment on it. Instead he stood up, regally, as if he were addressing a court of nobles. His onyx eyes remained locked on the younger man. He took one step before stating his own question "That may be, Oni…" the demon Lord grinned as Link became shaken at the use of his name in such a familiar way "but how about your parents?"_

"_You leave them be, they have nothing to do with this." Link hissed warningly_

"_Didn't I tell you Oni?" Ghirahim told him a little gleefully, he sighed loudly upon noticing the young man's brow_

"_Your parent's present is my past. That I cannot change." Ghirahim spoke the last part a little solemnly before he grinned madly back at him. Link stared back defiantly "But my present will become your __**future**__."_

"NO!" Link sat up quickly, each breath labored as he stared at the room wildly around him. Matted with sweat, Link slowly lifted an arm up to remove the excess liquid from his forehead. Remembering something, he was quick to look at his right arm…Nothing there save for a long stitch. He reached out at every body part within his reach before gingerly reaching up to his head again having felt something strange earlier. He felt the material wrapped around his head as his hand glided just over it and guessed the material was made of gauze.

A beeping noise nearby nearly caused him to jump out of his skin. He turned to realize that it was the heart rate monitor that beeped nearby. He calmed down before a bad memory came to him. On the verge of hyperventilation, Link wrestled himself out of the web of lines as he scampered away. He needed to get out. He couldn't be here. He just…couldn't.

The door opened quietly but it was loud enough for Link to hear and make him stop from continuing his efforts. He couldn't help but turn red as they stared at the pathetic sight before them. Their facial expressions were nothing new to Link but nevertheless he stopped his struggles and instead returned to the bed. Sitting quietly and not looking them in the eye.

Before any of the men before him could speak to him, the door opened quickly and were greeted with a familiar, booming, and stentorian voice. "You! Who told you to come here? LEAVE!"

Link could have sworn he heard a yelp from one of the men before they were ushered out under the person's command. When the door closed, Link looked up and was met with the red, stony eyed gaze of the robust figure before him.

Lieutenant Impa Shadow was her full title.

"Well? Care to explain to me what possessed you to jump out of a helicopter late at night with no backup and into the lair of the most wanted man of Hyrule, Sergeant." She questioned in an accusing manner "Outside of your jurisdiction no less."

"He had hostages."

"They were still not within your jurisdiction for you to respond to that call Sergeant."

"I don't give a fuck about police procedure!" Link suddenly exploded as he leapt off a few feet from the bed, he met his glare with hers

"Well guess what, Avalon. The courts do and if you keep pulling off these stunts, the defense team will surely plug a few holes into your story. Is that what you want, Link? To let Ghirahim run free."

"Gives me an excuse to shoot his ass then." Link muttered as he crossed his arms making sure that weren't out just in case he exploded once more. The sheets on his bed and the chairs were blown over as a result of his earlier outburst, including the broken windows.

He stayed silent as he watched her use her magic to repair the damage he had just made. He huffed in frustration as she finished. "I could have fixed that you know."

"And possibly blow up the entire hospital, no thanks." Impa responded, a little too coldly for Link's liking, he glowered at her

She smirked at him as she put her hand down, his expression mild into one of confusion "You are very much like your father. Impulsive, but a brave soul. I can see a lot of him in you. But you also inherited some of your mother's traits… namely her powers but of course she was more focused in her training than you ever were."

He chuckled, having remembered the times when he would be forced to sit through a lesson in magic and how he would detest having to sit there while she explained to him how to perform a spell. Magic had never been his strong suit.

"I believe her looks were passed on to your sister." Impa remarked, interrupting Link's thoughts

His eyes widened, "how is she?" he suddenly asked having remembered he never got the chance to speak to her weeks before the event at the warehouse the night before (at least he believed was the night before)

"She's fine, Link." Impa reassured him but the tone didn't seem to match her words

"Did something happen to her?" Link asked slowly as worry grew in his chest

"I'm afraid the question applies more to you." A new voice responded

Both the young sergeant and the Sheikah woman turned to the new voice. A middle-aged police officer, possibly in his late thirties strolled up to them after he closed the door quietly behind him, judging by the two bars on his sleeves, Link was fairly certain that this man was a captain, a rank above Impa. His red hair were swept to one side as he stood before Link. Expression unreadable but Link noted the displeasure in his mossy green eyes.

"What do you mean?" Link questioned

"Tortus..." Impa warned the newcomer, Link was slightly surprised to refer her, well technically _their_ superior in a familiar manner judging that the name tag on his breast did not match the name mentioned aloud.

"I'm sorry Link but you have to come with us since you are walking around just fine."

"If you need my statement, I'll give it to you here." Link told the officer as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously

"I'm afraid the situation is more serious than we realized." Tortus replied as he stood behind Link

"What do you mean that the situation is more serio- HEY!" Link voiced aloud as he felt cold metal gripping into his skin in conjunction with the man's hands on his wrists. It nearly took all of Link's willpower from flinching.

"What is the meaning of all this?!" Link asked astonishly, he resisted the urge to throw the officer to the ground, after all the officer was shorter than him by a great margin

"Link Avalon, you are under arrest for second-degree murder of five people and the manslaughter of ten others. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you…"

"Hey what are you bucking about? Impa?!" Link cried trying to get the Sheikah's attention but his voice got caught in his throat as he realized the guilty expression that the guardian tried so hard to hide. She wasn't crying but her heavy expression told him more than tears could explain. In the end, he knew his past would catch up to him but never did he realize this soon. In the end, time was the master of all things, but there was only thing she could do for him, one thing before he was taken away.

"Protect Aryll!" was the last thing he shouted before the guard forced him out. Link never heard her answer but she whispered into the air "I will…may the Goddesses bless you in this trying time for it is only their mercy that will leave you safe."


	4. Judge, Executioner

**A/N: This the most recently updated chapter for this story, if you read on ahead, you will be ultimately confused. Chapters 5 & 6 are still in the making. Will delete this author's note once I'm done with the next two chapters.**

* * *

><p>Link kept his head bowed, not looking up to look into the faces of the ones who he served with alongside before. The metal bar that served as a seat felt cold against his rear. Of course, the thin stark white overalls that he wore did little to cover his behind. He hated the robe that was given to him, it made him feel exposed, naked and utterly powerless. He wondered if those before him felt the same thing. It was as if all the dignity was stripped from him, leaving him in nothing more than toilet paper. He snickered lightly, toilet paper, of all things. What a way to go in thinking before receiving his punishment.<p>

"Whatch'a laughing at, huh?" asked Groose in his throaty voice, the red pompadour swaying as he stared at Link. Link looked back as stubbornly as he did; Link honestly wondered how this guy made it in. Despite his great size and brute force, he was the type of person to go about bashing the door in before even thinking about turning the knob to check if it was unlocked.

"Nothing." Link finally replied "Just preparing for what's to come."

"You're not being sentenced to death, y'know. You're heading to cryo." Groose answered back, Link looked at him as if to say 'really'?

Before Link could verbally reply, the back of the van opened and Link was met with the sight of a large building resembling a factory. There were no fumes coming out from this edifice; only steam arose from its chimneys. Link wasn't surprised; after all, this penitentiary was designed to keep cool air in. It was probably the cleanest and coldest version of the Dark Realm.

"Gee, I thought I was going to visit all the ponies." Link replied sarcastically before the silence in between could settle for too long and Link would have missed the opportunity to snap back a retort to the clueless officer.

Groose narrowed his eyes at the prisoner's quip but he said nothing at all as he pushed Link forward causing him to squawk under the brute's pressure.

"Keep moving." Groose grunted as Link tripped forward for the third time

"Easy for you to say, stubby legs. You aren't chained." Link gestured to the leg cuffs.

"If you had followed police procedure then maybe you wouldn't be." Link clamped his teeth shut. Frankly, Link thought, if he was stuck in a room with three people he hated and a pistol with two bullets and those people didn't include Ghirahim, then he would have shot Groose twice. He was already going to cryo. At least he would be at peace if this guy wasn't around.

Before he could decide whether to act or not, a set of double doors opened for him and Link nearly lost his breath as he stared at the sight before him. The pigtails were the first thing he saw but that was all he needed to know who was there waiting for him…

The guards' lack of attention made it slightly easier for Link to hobble away to the person waiting at the other end of the hallway. Before they could react, Link was more than halfway down the path and by the time they had pulled out their weapons, they stopped and froze when they realized that their prisoner was not escaping but…hugging someone.

Link, the famous Hammerhead Knight and the infamous Oni, soon collapsed to the ground. On his knees, he craned his neck as he hugged the girl closer to him. He wasn't crying for the person he was holding was already crying on his shoulder. He had to be strong for her. It was the only way he could handle the situation when the time would come.

"Ary, please no more tears." Link soothed the young girl while he thumbed her cheeks which were wet from her tears.

"How can I not?" Aryll replied as she continued crying and thus staining Link's thin clothing more as she leaned into him again, wanting to make sure that she at least remembered his touch before he would have to go "You didn't do anything wrong, Link. I know you didn't."

_The court thought otherwise. _"Aryll, what's done is done." Link reminded her, using her full name to emphasize a serious point "I can't change their decision. I will be back I promise…"

"When?!" his sister suddenly cried moving away from him, he wished she didn't do that, it pained him a lot more to see her eyes, the eyes in very which she had inherited from their mother and the look that she had given him last time he saw her… "A year? A decade? Fifty years?! I'll be older than you by the time you get out Link!"

The revelation struck him hard and nearly took his breath away as he realized the reality of the situation. She was right…by the time he was old, she could be as old as Impa herself whose age, though unknown, was clear that the Sheikah women had known their parents since they were teenagers themselves… Aryll… his younger sister…would be older than him…

"Aryll…" Link whispered, trying to find words that could soothe his distressed sister

She silenced him, however, not wanting to hear any more false reassurances from her older brother. It was far too real for her not to realize of the reality of the whole situation "Please don't, Link. I won't hear of it. Not after what happened to Mom and Dad."

He felt a pang of guilt rise in his chest before quickly suppressing it. He looked into her forget-me-not blue eyes. A thirteen year old girl with no family other than her older brother and a Sheikah guardian stood before him. He had promised her after that fateful night that he would never leave her again. She was the only blood family he had left. And she him.

She hugged him tighter, burying herself further into his chest. The hug lasted a long time but for the two siblings, there was never enough time to say goodbye to the only family member they had left.

"All right. Time's up Avalon. You've gotta go." Groose grunted indifferently, having stood off to the side to give the two siblings some peace and say their goodbyes before they took their prisoner in.

Link didn't respond a few seconds and Groose was nearly on the verge to calling out Link's name again before seeing the elder Avalon standing up, really slowly to his true height. Groose was quick to grab the prisoner's wrist, making sure he would not make the same earlier mistake lest he chase an escaping prisoner if he so decided to do so. "Let's go." Groose murmured, turning Link in the direction that he was destined to enter.

Link's eyes never left his sisters. Like him, she stared back at him. As a new set of double doors were opened, he sent her a small smile as a final gesture of reassurance. He hoped that the smile she was giving him was also meant to reassure him…

Even when the doors finally closed, Aryll's gaze never left the direction she saw her brother leave behind. Her smile dropped as she clutched her fist together; keeping the item her brother had given her tight in her grip. She held her arm up so that the item would be plain as day in front of her eyes. Already she knew what it was the moment it entered her full vision…it was a badge…

Link nearly suffered another blow to his dignity as he pushed himself forward. The weight of the cuffs on his ankles made the uphill trek a greater battle than he thought. Though it was an exaggeration, Link already felt his legs turning into lead with each step he took as he wound about the whirling staircase. Just as he was wondering whether he should ask for a break, his foot caught onto even ground and he let out a long withheld breath as relief filled him. But that brief moment of respite was immediately squashed as he saw a middle-aged man dressed in the white coat. His locks were once a platinum

"Link Avalon." The man in the white coat spoke when Link was close enough for acceptable talking distance "I am Dr. Bert Borville, Assistant Warden of the CryoPrison Facility. I'm pretty sure you've heard of me."

Link nodded slowly "I have…" he wasn't sure where this was going

"Don't interrupt me boy. I have to tell ya what you're serving?"

"Okay…" Link lamely answered, he was honestly a little ticked at the doctor's borderline conceitedness. He said nothing however. _One minute out here is one less minute I have to spend inside the chamber._

"Link Avalon..." the doctor finally spoke "You've done great things…but I regret to inform you that…"

"Stop. Don't even say it." Link interrupted, deciding that he would rather be put in now than watch the expressions of those before him…tortured, frozen, twisted looks pierced into him when he stopped to watch the eyes of the people he put away. The rest of the chambers that were filled were people he was responsible for putting away. Though these people had done horrible things, it made Link's stomach churn to watch them in such a state.

"Very well…" Dr. Borville spoke up, if he was irritated about Link's interruption, he didn't show any visible signs of appearing so; he adjusted the clipboard "Link Avalon, you've been sentenced to forty years in the Hyrule CryoPenitentiary for the second degree murder of one and involuntary manslaughter of ten…"

"Skip ahead." Link interrupted again, the cold was seeping into his skin and with his shoes now taken off, his bare feet were not spared from the chillness. It was only a matter of time before he froze into a popsicle.

"My apologies, Link." The assistant warden spoke, fixing his glasses so that they rested on the bridge of his nose, his platinum blonde hair bounced up and down at the motion. He then gave a wide, toothy smile "Just don't catch a cold."

"Ha ha. I'm rolling in laughter." Link replied with dripping sarcasm, rolling his eyes; the warden's eyes just glistened with glee

Now came the part that Link hoped to get over soon. He raised his palms. Technicians for the country's prison replaced the officers that once stood at Link's sides stopped upon realizing the gesture. They tensed slightly and the officers that led Link in had their arms by their hips, reaching for their closest weapons in case Link **turned froggy**. Ever so slowly, he removed the thin robe. Even as he handed the item to one of the technicians, he ground his teeth together. _You aren't going to cry here._

When one of the technicians placed a gloved hand to his right shoulder blade, Link flinched and threw himself nearly three feet forward at the touch. He shivered, but not from the cold…

He never thought that sitting in the chamber would be so relieving by the time he staggered inside. His legs felt strangely like Chu jelly by the time he made it in. He wasn't going to lie to himself, he was scared to death.

"See ya old turd in the next half-century." Dr. Borville laughed

"If anyone is an old turd, it's you." Link quipped, glaring up at the warden even as the cold, clear goo flowed into the chamber. He sneered up at the warden who in return gave the freezing convict an inscrutable smile. Before Link had the chance to give the warden more of a piece of his mind, the chamber door closed in on him causing Link to sit down to avoid having the door hit him on top of his head; his yells were muffled as the warden walked out of his vision, almost seemingly satisfied of the punishment being administered to Link.

By the time, the goo had reached up to his chest, Link was fairly certain that his blood was no longer being pumped throughout his body. Hell, he was certain that his lips were already turning blue. Knowing of his fate, Link contemplated just sitting there in the same fetal position the other convicts before him were in; _after all it would keep him warm in the meantime._

A numbness seeped from within him and Link barely noticed himself crouching on his legs. Instead, he looked up at the glass portion of the chamber, the only place in which he could see the world outside of his metal barrel.

Before the goo finally consumed him, he showed off his teeth in a sneering fashion. He may have been beaten but he wasn't broken…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Words that I mention throughout this chapter may be a little confusing, so for your guys' sakes, I put a few that I underlined, bolded, whatever in this author's note to clear up any confusion you readers have.**

Dark Realm: When I say Dark Realm in this context, I mean to say "hell", so Link is saying the CryoPrison is the cleanest version of hell.

**turned froggy: **an expression that one of my high school teachers used. When I say "froggy", I mean that the person described is becoming anxious or agitated. So in this context, the officers are preparing themselves in case Link decides to turn on them.


	5. A New Era

_Time: 0752 hours_

_Date: March 7, 2051_

_Location: Hyrule CryoPenitentiary Castletown, Lanayru Province, New Hyrule_

Thirty six years had passed... What used to be a war zone finally became prosperity for all. Only when the region of Hyrule was flooded did the country come together and rebuild. It seemed with the coming flood that Hyrule was born anew and it was evident on the citizens' happy-happy faces as they walked through the country in a state of content. Hyrule was at peace and the time when it was in a bloody battlefield vanished from the citizens' minds as the new generation grew up with the changes that those before them could have only wished they could have seen in their younger time. And so, roads were rebuilt, trade routes were secured, and crime was practically scarce as the country was ruled by one man who many revered for his efforts in unifying the country as a whole. The New Hyrule, as the land came to be called was no longer the danger-ridden land as it once used to be…

However, in everything that followed, Link Avalon was no longer privy to the world around him. He was in a state of limbo. Not truly living, but still existing. His face was frozen in his defiant sneer. _It would forever be in that position_ mused one of the younger technicians as he wrote the information down on his clipboard.

Hands aloft, sharp teeth exposed, and feral eyes that screamed volumes of Link's demeanor; the technician could only assume that like many others before him, had tried to escape the chamber as it closed in on them. Rubbing his gloves together, despite the fact he was suitably dressed for the job; he stood up after having stooped down to check the status of the frozen inmate. He fixed his glasses; then lifted the first paper up to look at the next page… twenty seven left before his round was over. He dropped the paper so that it fell nicely onto the sheet below it. His attention was suddenly diverted when he heard the female voice coming in from the microphone "Warden Borville, report to the parole hearing for Sakon Grand at 0800 hours." The young technician shrugged, nothing for him, apparently. As he traveled down the winding staircase, he bumped into a few colleagues along the way "Mellow greetings Shad." They would say in rhythm. He grinned at each of them, occasionally responding with the same greeting along with that person's name.

As he finally landed on solid ground on the first floor, he noticed the pulled back gray hair and then the thick glasses. Shad smiled, "Mellow greetings Warden Borville."

"Hmmph. Jovial greetings to ya Shade." The elderly warden spoke indifferently though this detail flew over the younger man's head despite the fact that the elder butchered his name; even more bizarre, the younger man smiled

"Oh thank you Warden Borville." The young technician by the name of Shad responded with vigor, his eyes lit up with almost child-like wonder as he walked away seemingly pleased with the Warden having recognized him

Warden Borville couldn't help but shake his head at the younger's stupidity. "May Nayru bless his heart." He couldn't help but murmur before finally heading into the parole room. Turning into several hallways: left, right, right, straight; he had practically memorized how each line in the floor correlated with the stride of his feet and avoiding the raised bumps under the surface so as to hide the jarring pain in his heel. Even though his medical insurance could cover for the surgery needed for his foot, he wasn't going to let someone else dictate what he needed to do in order to do his job better. He knew his time was coming, he could just feel it, his seasoned mind and body were shouting of what he knew what he was approaching. As to how his ending would come, he didn't know or cared in particular of how his end was going to arrive. Approaching the sole metal reinforced door, the warden took his spectacles off and leaned forward, his spine almost crying in protest to the odd angle. _They'll kiss my ass before they could even think about replacing me._ He blinked as the red laser scanned his entire eye, the red line disappearing before the monotonous voice could say _Retina Code Unidentified, please try again. _The Warden almost growled at the voice. _Damn technology. _He leaned forward once more, making sure that his eye stays open lest he hear the annoying monotone voice. The sound of a loud click a few moments later lets him know that the scan was successful and he could finally enter inside with no other electronic contraptions to interrupt his already sour mood.

The room was small for someone at the top position, but the height of the room compensated for its lack of good space. He didn't mind though, the lack of wide space made it so much easier on his old bones and the ceiling less room beat the dank basement down below…That sure wasn't pleasant… Plus it gave him the opportunity to eye his "parolees".

He crinkled his nose as the wall opposite to him opened. Immediately he took a seat behind his desk, knowing that there was a certain power to be felt when sitting in such a position. After all, he was the top man of this industry. Might as well enjoy the power while he can. He watched silently as two med techs followed by two corrections officers wheeled in a metal chair the barely conscious parolee: Sakon Grand. His eyes were small beads of grey, thin eyebrows hovering in his prominent forehead… But his most identifiable feature, the bald head. Now the only thing missing was his award-winning smile that got him a lot of bucks as well as free pass to this penitentiary.

Dr. Borville narrowed his eyes in disgust as a long thin line of drool appeared at the corner of the convict's mouth. Reaching for the remote in his drawer, he pressed a button, causing the chair from where the convict sat to arise. Sakon immediately opened his eyes, coughing a few times as he looked at the room in a sleepy haze. The drool hanging desperately to his chin…

Dr. Borville wasn't going to give him that chance to inspect, however, as he rose from his seat. Years of putting away convicts like these nitwits didn't dampen his further disgust for them. So in a cold, menacing voice, he spoke…

"Welcome to the waking world, Sakon Grand."

* * *

><p>No less than an hour later, Dr. Borville left his office, with a satisfied expression on his face. That slimy jailbird wouldn't be going anywhere. His personal experience with this particular inmate made it very clear that he would be nothing more than the person he was: a thief. In fact, in his eyes, the inmates were nothing more than evil swine, bastards whose circumstances of birth already dictated their lifestyle choices. If given the option, he would leave those types of monsters to the victims' choice or better yet, to the wolves. See how it feels to be the prey.<p>

He was suddenly interrupted when the tablet began ringing, a large picture of a speaker appearing on the screen. He tapped it and immediately his face lifted at the other's face on the screen.

"Mellow greetings, Warden Borville." The mischievous and highly intelligent Zelda Harkinian spoke

He LOVED the way she said his name. "Why Miss Harkinian, isn't it a pleasure to hear from you?" the warden greeted, genuinely in high spirits at the young lieutenant's presence; "what can I do for you?"

"The manner in which you speak is highly amusing." Zelda spoke, fixing her blonde tresses that settled on her face, the car in which she was in automatically drove itself, as evidenced by the absence of the steering wheel. The heads up display revealed the Warden's aged face, visibly contrasting with her youthful features: from her glimmering innocent violet eyes, the ivory polished skin, and her breathtaking smile…she was nothing short of stunning. "I am hereby inquiring you on the prison population update. Does the tedium continue?" she asked hopefully, dropping her hands so as to focus on the screen before her displaying the warden's face

He chuckled and it was not simply because she was talking to him even if her earlier comment stung him a little "Your question is amusing as it is irrelevant; the prisoners are no more than ice cubes, lieutenant. They do not move, have no thoughts, no feelings…" _They're invalids _"To answer your question, the tedium is permanent." He reminded her as gently as he could while he striding along the empty corridor, staring at the screen before him, making sure he could implant her lovely visage forever in his mentally deteriorating brain

Zelda's shoulders drooped, sighing audibly at this piece of news. As much as she loved her job, nothing new ever occurred and she wanted to do more than what she was delegated to "I find this lack of stimulus truly disappointing…Don't you think?" the look she gave was slightly pleading but her voice revealed her hidden frustration

The warden peered at her suspiciously, one eyebrow aloft _Surely she couldn't be…_ "I try not to." _Even as lovely as she was_, he thought, _that type of attitude would lead to trouble_, he cleared his throat "However, you are still young," he told her, sighing almost reminiscently of days long passed and eating to his heart's content to all the delicacies his aged body could no longer filter, he continued somewhat forlornly "Things don't happen anymore, we've taken care of all that." _You should be thankful that this stuff doesn't happen_ "I'll contact you after the morning non-parole hearings. Have a peachy day, Lieutenant. Be well…" He waved before the screen faded to black as he groaned, rubbing the bald spot on his head

"Harkinian, you have no idea what you're asking for." He muttered before setting his eyes to all the freezers that contained the cryo-prisoners. Both eyes gazed at one in particular. His eyes lifted briefly to see the Med Techs taking the ice-encased prisoner out of his so-called cell with the "claw of life" as he dubbed it into the defrosting chamber.

He didn't know who it was for the thick block of ice concealed any recognizable features. As far as he knew, that inmate could be any of the parolees he put in long before the new system was implemented.

All of a sudden, a sharp jolt of pain erupted from his spine and into his neck as he fell to the ground.


	6. Back to the Grind

**A/N: I would like to thank the ThePredicate, Link'sLily, and Anarion Star-Dragon for reviewing. And thank you Grassy Nol for being the first to favorite my story. No, I do not own the **_**Legend of Zelda**_. **Congratulations to ****anon501**** for correctly guessing the name of the movie this story is based on. I also do not own the **_**Demolition Man**_**. Without further ado, let's continue.**

* * *

><p><em>Time: 1301 hours<em>

_Location: CryoPrison Facility, Hyrule Castletown, Lanayru Province_

After Link agreed to help apprehend the fugitive, Chief Rauru directed the newly awakened cryocon to the changing room so as to change in his officer's uniform. Meanwhile, Sheik and Zelda stepped outside and waited for Link outside of their police car in the front parking lot to discuss of the "Hammerhead Knight."

"Whoa. Is this even real?" Sheik questioned

"Yes Hider. It is." Zelda answered

"What do you think we'll be doing now that we have Avalon on our side?"

"Obviously, take down the fugitive and lick his ass."

"Lick his ass?" Sheik questioned as he raised one eyebrow, clearly confused at the meaning of Lt. Harkinian's words

Before Zelda could explain, they heard the sound of heavy footsteps. Sheik and Zelda turned in the direction of the new noise and found themselves staring straight back at the hunched-over figure of Link Avalon, clad in a uniform resembling their own. To them, the outfit suited Link quite well. On the other hand, Link felt quite ridiculous.

"What am I supposed to be, a drum major?" Link pointed to the uniform "This isn't a cop uniform. Am I gonna lead the Rose Bowl parade? What is all this stuff?

Zelda explained pointing out the futuristic equipment as she did so, "Direct biolink readouts for vitals, VOX radio connect, base and inter officer coded by rank, partner status and case priority. And that's the pocket for your whistle."

Wearing a "God save me" look, Link sarcastically noted "Great, in case one of the floats gets loose I can direct traffic."

Next thing Link knew, he was stuffed in the back seat of Zelda's futuristic police car. And the fact that he was six feet did not help much either. Shifting uncomfortably, Link settled himself to staring outside the window, absently scratching the back of his hand; Link stared in amazement at the shiny, happy people of the happy, shiny city. Link couldn't help but notice how much had changed in the time he had been gone; _So much has changed since the last time I was here_ Link thought to himself, unaware of the awed looks he was receiving by the two other officers sitting in the front.

"This all seems so quasi-strange to you." Zelda says, interrupting Link's thoughts

Link turned to her "Quasi-strange? This isn't my city. How do you expect me to protect it? I don't get you people, let alone like you much…"

As if trying to suppress a sigh, Zelda said "You come from a society in which the average 18 year old has witnessed 150,000 acts of simulated violence. In our society the number is closer to three. If someone off the street was to watch the Three Stooge Men and see the Moe-person hammer the Curly-person, they would weep, Link Avalon, weep."

Link stares at her but says nothing. He turns and settles to staring out the window again. Everything has changed. He doesn't recognize anything. The buildings are immaculately clean to the point that he wonders if they were just newly constructed. The people seem so happy… so content…so… naïve. The shiny window of the car reflects his face. He stares back and can't help but feel very much alienated from the world.

Zelda, having noticed the despondent expression on his face through the rear-view window assures him "You seem very much alone, Link Avalon." Link turns his head back to hers. "Not everything is that different. Perhaps you would like to hear the oldies station." She turns the knob to the desired station.

Link watches her movements as she does so, _Oldies?_

The radio turns on:

'_Sometimes you feel like a nut,_

_sometimes you don't._

_Almond Joy's got nuts, Mounds don't._

_Because sometimes you feel like a nut, sometimes you don't.'_

Sheik pipes up with an amused grin on his face "Ah, the most popular station in town."He turns back to look at Link, unfazed (or unaware) by Link's shocked look. "Nonstop wall-to-wall minitunes. You called them commercials. Wow, this is my fave…"

Sheik turns back to the front as the song continues:

'_Fat kids, skinny kids, kids who climb on rocks._

_Tough kids, sissy kids.'_

Zelda and Sheik join in for a sing-a-long finish as the wide-eyed, baffled Link goes back to scratching his hand. He shakes his head and mutters to himself "Somebody put me back in the fridge."

* * *

><p><em>Time: 1422 hours<em>

_Location: Hyrule Castletown Police Department_

Emotions are still a little frayed at the station but a certain peace has returned. Returning to the main area, Zelda exchanges non-touching circular motions with Marth who has considerably calmed down since the last time she saw him.

"Is there new information on Ghirahim Diamonds?" Zelda asks

"None…" Marth answers before asking "So…Zelda…?"

The lady in question immediately raises her hand, effectively stopping Marth from continuing. She sighs "Marth, I'm sorry. I'm not interested."

"But Zelda…" Marth protests

"This discussion is over Marth."

Opening his mouth, Marth is about to say something until he notices Sheik's presence. He closes his mouth as Sheik makes his way towards them… with a glaring eye.

"Hey," Sheik says though his tone sounds more frustrated than usual. "Any new info?"

"No." Marth reiterates what he said earlier to Zelda, he shakes his head as he does so causing his blue hair to shift over his icy blue eyes. He sweeps his hair back before asking "So, where is this 'Hammerhead Knight'?"

The two blondes blinked, trying to remember where they last saw Link. Eventually Sheik pipes up "Oh, he went to the bathroom… I guess he got all thawed out."

"Ah." Is Marth's only response

A moment passes before Link arrives in the main room walking passed a small group of intimidated officers who are staring at the behemoth with slightly widened eyes though Link pays little attention to them. He trudges his way towards Sheik and Zelda, his features contorted into a rather serious and gruff manner. He eyes the blue-haired lieutenant warily as if wondering how he had made the cut.

Marth, on the other hand, masks his surprise but can't help but stare up at the Hylian man. Wondering how he can make a good impression with the so-called 'Hammerhead Knight', Marth stands up straighter and puts his hand up as custom of the normal Hyrule greeting.

"Sir, I formally convey my presence." Marth says firmly

Unexpectedly (to Marth), Link takes his hand and shakes it, slapping the other side of it with his other hand saying with an indifferent "How are you doing?". Nonchalantly, Link walks past Marth as if nothing had happened at all. However, Marth appears disgusted and mutters "Germs" before going to the automatic hand sanitizer dispenser on the other side of the room.

Having heard the blue-head's monologue, Link looks back briefly before facing the blonde duo who are both surprised at Link's earlier actions. Raising an eyebrow, Link questions "What?"

Recovering from her earlier shock, Zelda answers his question "Erm, we aren't used to physical contact greetings, that's all."

Her answer causes Link to look blankly at her before leaning towards her, mildly surprising the young lieutenant. "Hey, I'm not sure if you know this but…" Link begins, whispering in her ear. He looks in the direction of the restroom before finishing "You're out of toilet paper."

Throwing her head back, her eyes widen, and Sheik having apparently heard the exchange, asks "Di-Did you just say toilet paper?" looking at the Hylian man with a raised eyebrow.

Suppressing a giggle, Zelda explains to the confused Sheik "Oh…They used handfuls of wadded paper, back in the 20th century." She points to Link as she says this.

Once she finishes however, the room goes quiet, everyone having heard Zelda's words before they break out into laughter. Arms crossed, Link stands unamused. One particular person in the crowd can be heard yelling out "He doesn't know how to use the three seashells!" causing the crowd to laugh louder.

Whirling in the direction of the voice, Link coldly stares down at Marth who is too busy to notice Link's burning gaze. Holding his stomach, Marth finally looks up and notices former cryocon's fixed stare and immediately quiets down. The laughter dies down in the room as well following Marth's actions. Shaking his head, Link absentmindedly scratches his hand, unaware that the commotion had caught someone else's attention.

"I don't believe it." A deep, husky voice says. "Is that you Avalon?" questions the voice

Link turns around and immediately, his jaw drops. "No" he murmurs, taking a step forward towards the smug figure "Darbus. Darbus Gorock." Finally standing in front of the Goron, Link shakes his hand as Darbus chortles, apparently taking amusement at Link's surprised expression

"Wow, Darbus, what happened to you?" Link says in disbelief, taking note at his former partner's appearance. Darbus merely chuckled "I got older." Was his response

"Holy fuck! You were a snot-nosed punk-ass rookie back in our day too. Holy Hylia! You are fucking old." Link exclaims with the Morality Box dutifully buzzing…

"Link Avalon, you are fined three credits for a violation of the Verbal Morality Statute." Three sheets of paper appear out of the machine

Darbus chortles as Link whirls back, glowering at the machine before him before an idea comes to him. Contemplating, he purses his lips before telling Darbus "I'll be back." He walks to the machine, _grinning_.

Sheik notes Link's behavior from afar "Even though he is great friends with the Captain, he uses rather vulgar language when addressing him."

Zelda answers his underlying question "Well, if you had read my studies, then you would have known that is the way heterosexual males of the 20th century used to bond."

"Ah." Is Sheik's intelligent reply

"I knew that." Marth said, appearing right next to Zelda who only smiles slightly in response

Sauntering up to the machine, Link grabs the three sheets before saying "Thanks a lot you load of crap." The Morality box buzzes again, causing Link's grin to go wider. Zelda and Sheik make their way closer to Link confused as to what he is doing. Link continues "Oops, I mean you shit-brained, fuck-face, duck-fucking pain in the ass." As he says this, a whole sheaf of paper comes out which wads nicely into his large palm.

Taking pride in his partners' aghast faces, Link salutes them "So much for the three seashells…I'll be right back." He turns around and opens the door to the nearest restroom.

* * *

><p>"That thing." Link said, pointing at the screen before him "That's a tracker?" he said in questioning disbelief<p>

"Yes. The only reason we can't find Ghirahim Diamonds is because he isn't coded." Zelda answered him. She presses a few more buttons revealing an illustration of a small, square micro-chip being surgically inserted into the top of a hand. "It's an organically bio-engineered microchip that can be sewn into the skin. There are sensors all over the city that can zero in on anyone at any time."

"I can't even conceive a visual of what you cops did before it was developed." Marth remarked towards Link

"We worked for a living." Link replied deadpanned before his face contorted into disgust "This fascist crap makes me wanna puke." Unwittingly, he scratched his hand again.

"Then what do you think you're scratching there, caveman?" Rauru responded as he pointed towards Link's hands "You really surmise we'd let you out without control?" Link looked down at his own hands before looking back at Rauru lividly. "Your code was implanted the second you thawed." Rauru added with finality as he rose from his seat but Link was not going to let him have the last word.

"Yeah," Link seethes "Why don't you just shove a leash up my ass?!"

The Morality Box buzzes. No one within vicinity is paying attention as Rauru growls "Dirty meat-eater! No matter how Viking your era was, I cannot even begin to fathom how you ever wore a badge! It must have been some divine prank that you were ever chosen at all!" Rauru threateningly points at Link "You disgust me beyond belief. I couldn't even imagine how your parents could even look at you. You are a disgrace. A_ mistake _of nature."

Those last words were the key to opening the floodgates. Raging, Link stomped towards the Chief and lifted him until his back was against the wall. Rauru collided against the wall roughly. His unrelenting glare pierced back into the wild, feral, _murderous _expression that Link was now revealing. No else could do anything but stare at the scene before them.

"Don't you dare to talk about my family. EVER again." Link growled before finally setting the Chief down who just coughed in response, no doubt thoroughly surprised at Link's actions before finally responding to Link's statement

"You're going back, Link Avalon, oh yes, you're going back. Back to where you belong. IN the cooler."

Rauru proclaimed

"Could you two please dump some hormones? We need every cortex we can get in this situation." Zelda bravely intervened before another confrontation could occur

"We don't need him." Rauru confidently stated as he maneuvered behind his computer "Our computer has already examined all feasible scenarios resulting from the appearance of Ghirahim Diamonds and determined that he will attempt to start up a new drug lab and form a crime syndicate."

"That is correct, Chief Rauru Sage." The computer concurred to which the Chief grinned

"I hate to interrupt you two lovebirds, but that's fucking stupid." Link brazenly stated as Rauru frowned "You think he wants to build a business? Diamonds is going for a gun. Plain and simple.

Link paces furiously around the room shouting obscenities as he explains (or rather exclaims) "Ghirahim Diamonds is a complete megalomaniacal fucking psychopath. And the first thing he is going to want to do is wipe the smug smiles off your shiny faces. He could just handshake your asses to death, but who's got the goddesses-damn patience. Trust me; he's going for a gun."

The room remained silent until Rauru scoffs at Link's proclamation. "Who cares what this primate thinks. Resonate some understanding. The only place a person can even view a gun in this city, is at a _Pfft! _Museum!"

Link pricks his ears as he turns around. His expression is blank before Rauru finally understands the reality of the situation.

"You mean that…" Rauru tries to speak

"No one is safe. I say this to you now Chief." Link said with utmost seriousness "I can tell with utter sincerity that if you don't tell me the fastest route to the museum, any more bloodshed today will be on your hands." Link stood up; addressing his comrades "We have to move it. NOW."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry that this chapter is not particularly as long as the other ones. I owe an apology for those waiting for the story to come up. **_**Cresentmoon-chan**_, **thank you for favoriting and following. How long has it been since I last updated this story? 4 months?! Whoever is going into their senior year of high school, just a warning; do NOT take too many AP classes. (I have four). See you next time.**


End file.
